Cerita Cinta Baekhyun (CCB)
by Ayumi-Chan18
Summary: Dunia tak seindah negri dongeng. tapi baekhyun, hidupnya adalah negri dongeng. dimana ada pengeran, peri dan juga istana./ jika hanya terus bermimpi, maka baekhyun akan terperosok kedalam fantasinya sendiri. menjadi lupa realita bahwa sesungguhnya dunia adalah kehidupan yang nyata bukan dongeng.. / CHANBAEK. KRISBAEK. GS/ School Life
1. Chapter 1

~ PANGERAN IMPIAN ~

Part 1

 _Pangeran,_ satu kata dengan delapan huruf yang mengandung penuh makan itu selalu menjadi sorotan penting. Pemutaran dunia, dalam setiap sejarah, bahkan didalam fantasi nyata semua wanita. Meski tidak selalu menjadi objek utama dalam setiap panggalan cerita tetapi itulah pusat dari si tokoh utama dalam mencapai dunianya.

Aku, Byun Baekhyun. Apa aku pernah mengenalkan diriku kepada kalian? Oh jika tidak mari berkenalan dan anggap saja kita berteman.

Sampai mana tadi?

Ah yah pangeran. Percaya atau tidak selama hampir hidupku ini selalu dihabiskan dengan membayangkan siapa kelak yang akan menjadi pangeranku. Akankah dia setampan Edward Cullen atau seseksi Jacob. Jangan tertawa, aku memang penggemar film itu dan andai aku bisa meminta aku ingin menjadi Bella swan walaupun nanti harus digigit Vampire. Lupakan. Aku masih waras dan ingin hidup normal.

"Baekhyunnnnnn~".

Kalian dengar teriakan itu. nyaring sekali bukan? Dia suara ibuku tercinta, wanita didunia ini yang paling cantik setelah diriku. Jangan bilang kalian ingin tertawa dengan ucapanku yang percaya diri ini, tentu saja aku cantik meski mereka bilang aku ini pendek. Tapi, hei diluar sana bahkan banyak yang mengantri jadi pacarku.

 _itu bohong._ Siapa itu yang biacara? Oh suara hatiku. Dengar yah, terkadang memang aku merasa tidak singkron dengan suara hatiku sendiri. saat aku mengatakan jika aku gadis paling cantik diseluruh dunia maka suara hati sialan itu akan bilang. _Itu bohong._ Kalian dengar? Menyebalkan sekali.

"BYUN BAEKHYUNNNNN~".

Oke nenek sihir itu mulai berteriak lagi. Dan aku tentu tahu jika aku tak segera datang menemuinya maka sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"CEPAT TURUN ATAU EOMMA BUANG SEMUA KOLEKSI EYELINERMU".

Lihatlah dia mulai mengancam. Picik sekali ibuku itu. kalian jangan menganggap aku ini anak durhaka, yah karna sebenarnya aku bukan anak durhaka hanya malas saja meladeni tingkahnya. Kalian bisa tau nanti setelah bertemu dengan ibuku yang cantik itu.

"EOMMA TIDAK BERCANDA BAEKHYUNNN".

Dia suka sekali mengancam. Baiklah mungkin sampai sini saja semoga kalian bisa senang menyaksikan kisah hidupku ini. Tentu tidak lupa dengan pangeranku...

.

.

.

...by: Ayu Fatma Diana ...

Tittle : CERITA CINTA BAEKHYUN (C.C.B)

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu

Other Cast : Kim Jong in, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Luhan, Byun Baekbeom, Byun Jihoon (ayah), Byun Nara (ibu), and other.

Genre : Romance and Humor

Rating : T

Warning : GS, OOC, Typo, Bahasa campur sari(?), alur tidak berjalan baik, dan beberapa kesalanan penulisan lainnya yang mohon dimaklumi. :D

Disclaimer : Cast milik TUHAN, ORANGTUA dan AGENCY mereka. Disini saya Cuma meminjamnya sebagai tokoh yang akan membuat ceritanya jauh lebih menarik hehehe.. jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita atau apalah itu mohon maaf mungkin ini hanya bentuk ketidak sengajaan belaka. Tapi semoga saja tidak soalnya cerita ini sungguh hasi dari otak saya tanpa berniat menjiplak apalagi memplagiati cerita orang lain.

.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA...

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berpawakan mungil menuruni tangga dengan sedikit malas. Raut wajahnya seolah ingin berkata 'aku sedang malas'. kalau pun keningnya tak tertulis ucapan itu tapi dari wajahnya saja sudah sangat ketara. Gadis bermata sipit itu sedang dalam mode bermalas-malasannya.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu? Cantik sekali?".

Pertanyaan laki-laki yang melintas didepannya itu tidak sama sekali membantu. Bahkan gadis dengan nama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu mengkerucutkan bibirnya, membuat si lelaki menjadi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal entah kenapa. 

"lihat. Wajahmu menjadi seperti bebek yang kehilangan mainannya hahahaha..". 

"jangan meledek bodoh". Jemari lentiknya menggeplak si lelaki tepat dibelakang kepalanya. Membuat si objek sasaran mengaduh kesakitan. 

"EOMMA LIHAT BAEKHYUN MEMUKULKU LAGI" teriakan yang hampir menyamai nyaringnya suara wanita itu membuat baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Gadis itu selalu tau jika sang kakak, Byun Baekbeom akan selalu merasa tertindas. Padahal siapa disini yang memulai duluan? Rasanya tangan baekhyun sudah gatal ingin mencakar wajahnya yang sok tampan itu. 

"BEOM BERHENTI MENGGANGGU ADIKMU". Teriakan sang ibu berhasil membuat baekhyun gembira ria dan baekbeom bermuram durja. 

"BAEKHYUN CEPAT BANTU EOMMA". 

"NE EOMMA~". 

Sebelum pergi untuk menemui ibunya, baekhyun memeletkan lidah untuk mengejek kakaknya yang berwajah kusut, sepeti baju yang tak disetrika selama sebulan. rasanya senang bisa menang dari kakaknya kali ini.

"apa yang harus baekki bantu eomma~?" tanya baekhyun dengan tanganya yang dilingkarkan pada pinggang sang ibu. 

"cepat cuci piringnya. Eomma kerepotan nih". Jawaban dari nyonya byun membuat bibir baekhyun berkerecut. Dia sudah senang bisa terbebas dari kakaknya yang menyebalkan, tapi sekarang lebih parahnya dia dihadapkan dengan cuci piring yang jauh lebih menyebalkan. 

"tidak mau. Nanti kuku baekki yang sudah dirawat ini jadi rusak eomma~".  
Baekhyun merengek dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh ibunya. 

"baekhyun jangan berulah. Sudah cepat cuci piring. anak gadis harus belajar mencuci piring. Masih bagus eomma tidak menyuruhmu memasak". Ucapan nyonya byun yang menekan itu seolah memojokannya.

 _Seorang wanita harus terbiasa dengan dapur dan membersihkan rumah._ Baekhyun selalu ingat kata-kata ibunya yang sering dikeluarkan setiap menesehatinya. Dan lihatlah Wanita setengah baya itu malah acuh dengan menggoreng ikan di wajan. Tanpa perduli wajah kusut melebihi baju lecek yang terlukis diwajah seorang Byun Baekhyun. 

"Tidak mau!". Sekarang baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang merajuk pada kekasihnya. Dengan kakinya yang dihentak-hentakan ia kembali menuju kamarnya yang damai. 

"wajah kamu kenapa lagi tuh? Makin jelek aja". Baekbeom kembali meledek saat dirinya berpapasan dengan baekhyun lagi saat menuju dapur. 

Karena merasa diacuhkan baekhyun yang sama sekali tak menoleh kearahnya, lelaki itu mengerut heran dengan menggaruk tengkuknya. 

"baekki kenapa eomma?". 

"biasalah adikmu". 

Baekbeom mengangguk angguk sok mengerti. Padahal dari raut wajahnya masih ketara lelaki itu bingung, bahkan mungkin kadar bingungnya bertambah karna sok paham.

"tapi..". 

"cepat cuci piringnya". 

"hah?".

Lelaki berwajah manis itu mengangah tak percaya. Masa iya dia disuruh mencuci piring, terang dia seorang lelaki. Ingat LELAKI. Mana ada sejarahnya lelaki mencuci piring. 

"cepat beom. Atau eomma akan potong uang jajanmu". Ancaman dari nyonya byun itu membuatnya bungkam sekaligus kesal. Ini sudah pasti gara-gara satu orang, siapa lagi kalau bukan.. 

"BAEKHYUNNNNN~".

.

.

.

.

.

"BABY KYUNGGGGG~".

Teriakan nyaring itu berhasil membuat seorang gadis bermata bulat menggosok-gosok telingannya. Rasa dengung hasil dari teriakan nyaring itulah alasannya. Siapa yang tidak akan takut tuli jika mendnegar suara yang bahkan nyaringnya melebihi microfon rusak –menurut kyungsoo-. 

"kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu? Ini bukan hutan baekki sayang". Ucapan malas penuh penekanan itu hanya ditanggapi baekhyun dengan cengengesan. 

"kau tau kyung.. joonmyeon sunbae mengajakku makan malam bersama. Ah ya ampun kyung aku harus bagaimana? Ini berarti sama dengan kencan bukan? Oh ya ampun aku harus bagaimana? AKH! Kyung kenapa kau menjitakku". 

Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya, hasil dari jitakan cantik kyungsoo. Bibir tipis itu mengerucut lucu, terlihat seperti tengah merajuk. 

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Tadi gadis itu bertingkah seperti orang gila, sekarang seperti seekor anjing yang tertindas. Dasar Byun Baekhyun. 

"kau tidak perlu seheboh itu, aku juga diundang". 

"HAH?".

Ucapan kyungsoo itu berhasil membuat mata sipit baekhyun membola, meski tidak akan pernah terlihat bulat, karna pada dasarnya mata bulan sabit itu tidak akan berbentuk bulan purnama sampai kapanpun. Berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang tentunya bermata bulat. 

"he'em.. dan bukankah satu club musik diundang semua olehnya? Katanya sih mau merayakan hari jadiannya sama kakak senior dari club tari itu. cih dia benar-benar..". kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannnya setelah sadar akan sesuatu yang salah terucap dari bibirnya.

Wajah baekhyun yang tadinya terlihat sangat sumringah sekarang jadi masam seolah tadi itu bukan dirinya yang berteriak seperti orang gila.

"baek kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya kyungsoo agak khawatir dengan wajah sendu baekhyun. Terangnya gadis bermata sipit didepannya menunduk seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"tidak kok. Hehehe.. benar juga yah seharusnya aku jangan senang dulu. Belum tentu kan ini kencan? Kan joonmyeon sunbae sudah mempunyai pacar hehehe.. aduh kenapa mataku jadi berair yah? Pasti karna kena angin".

Baekhyun berusaha tegar meski sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa sesak dan nyeri. Jemarinya menghapus air yang keluar dari sudut matanya, menyekanya agar tidak keluar.

"baek..".

"aduh kyung, sepertinya aku mau ketoilet dulu. Aku harus cuci muka hehehe..". baekhyun berusaha mengeluarkan tawanya meski terdengar miris ditelinga kyungsoo. Gadis mungil itu mulai beranjak untuk pergi menuju toilet.

Sementara kyungsoo Cuma menatap punggung baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh dan hilang saat berbelok. Rasa miris dan kasihan terpatri diwajahnya. Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang bahkan sekejap menghilangkan tawa dan senyum baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan mulainya kini baekhyun sudah menangis dalam toilet. Berdiri dipojok dengan menangkup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Entah kenapa ia harus menangis saat mengetahui kenyataan yang menyesakan hatinya. Rasa bahagia yang tadi sempat menyulut sekarang padam begitu saja mengubahnya menjadi rasa sakit.

"hiks.. k-kenapa hiks.. a-ku bodoh hiks.. a-ku hiks hiks hiks".

Baekhyun merancau sendiri dengan isak tangisnya yang semakin menggema ditoilet yang sepi itu. beruntung tak ada orang lain disana selain dirinya, jika tidak mereka akan terheran kenapa baekhyun menangis. Dan jika mereka bertanya baekhyun mungkin akan malas meladeninya.

"TIDAK!". Tiba-tiba gadis itu berteriak dengan tubuhnya yang menegak.

Kepalanya ia geleng-gelengkan.

"aku ini cantik jadi tidak usah khawatir" ucapnya berbicara dengan bayangan dirinya dicermin. Tangannnya mengibas seolah menyingkirkan sesuatu padahal tak ada apapun kecuali udara kosong.

"Byun Baekhyun. Kamu cantik dan sudah pasti masih banyak lelaki yang mencintaimu diluar sana. Iya pasti. Jadi jangan khawatir tentang itu oke". Sekarang ia berbicara seolah kepada temannya, padahal ia hanya berbicara dengan cermin mengebu-gebu seolah sedang memberi semangat kepada temannya.

"jadi jangan sedih. Kamu kuat, kamu kuat. Fighting". Tangannya mengepal diudara, memberikan semangat dan dorongan untuk dirinya sendiri. Airmata mengenaskan tadi kini sudah berganti dengan senyuman cerah penuh tekad. 

"apa kau sudah gila sekarang?". Suara seorang gadis dibelakannya membuat baekhyun terbelak. 

Gadis dengan surai madu sebahu itu tengah memicing menatap baekhyun. Tidak lama ia berdiri disana tapi cukup jika menyaksikan tingkah baekhyun yang aneh.

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan menghampiri sigadis yang sekarang tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

"ah kau ditolak lagi rupanya". Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk seolah memahami sesuatu. Seringai dibibirnya tak pernah lepas.

Baekhyun Cuma bisa menatap malas sepupunya itu. Byun Luhan, sepupunya yang cantik luar biasa –menurut semua orang dan tidak untuknya. Ingat baekhyun selalu menganggap ia adalah gadis tercantik didunia-.

"tumben sekali kita berjumpa disini. Ah apakah sekarang princess luhan sedang bolos pelajaran? Mengaggumkan sekali ya?". baekhyun menyeringai dengan tatapan mengejeknya.

Luhan tentu kesal mendengar nada bicara baekhyun yang mengejek itu.

"aku tidak sepertimu yang suka bolos dan tidur saat pelajaran berlangsung. Dan ah kau lupa siapa aku dan kau disini? Tidakkah seharusnya kau memanggilku sunbae seperti teman-temanmu yang lain?".

Baekhyun tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan luhan. Membuat gadis dengan mata rusa itu mengerutkan dahi. Dalam benaknya ia berfikir baekhyun mungkin sudah benar-benar gila karna penolakan para pria terhadapnya.

"kau mungkin memang sudah benar-benar gila". Luhan melenggang pergi untuk memasuki salah satu bilik toilet. Rasanya tak guna meladeni baekhyun karna ia mempunyai urusan yang jauh lebih penting, mentuntaskan hajatnya.

"SELAMAT BERHAJAT RIA PRINCESS LUHAN SUNBAENIM HAHAHAHA~".

Setelah berteriak dengan balasan geraman luhan dari balik bilik toilet itu baekhyun segera melesat pergi dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Memegangi perutnya yang teramat geli. Bayangan luhan yang sedang berada ditoilet menggeram dengan sesuatu yang ingin dikeluarkannya itu membuat baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tawannya. Sungguh lucu, apalagi fantasi dalam fikirannya lebih menambah kesan lucu adegan itu.

"hahahahaha~".

Karna terlampau asyik tertawa ia sampai tak fokus berjalan dan berakhir menabrak sesorang yang berjalan berlawan arah dengannya. Baekhyun limbung dan hampir jatuh, tetapi sebuah tangan berhasil menahan tubuhnya dengan tarikan ditangannya.

Baekhyun melongo saat menatap seseotrang yang menolong sekaligus menabraknya itu. pria berambut pirang yang ditata kebawah dengan aksen acak-acakan yang terlihat seksi. Posturnya tinggi, tatap matanya tajam dan terlihat sangat keren dimata baekhyun. Laki-laki itu luar biasa tampan apalagi gaya pakaiannya yang menunjukan kesan pria-pria badboy itu. jelas mampu membuat baekhyun membeku disana, dan ingat ia sampai tak berkedip beberapa saat sampai suara berat itu menyadarkannya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?".

Seperti terbang diatasa awan, melayang jauh bersama para bidadari dengan ribuan bintang yang gemerlap meyambut kedatangannya. Itulah penggambaran baekhyun pada dirinya saat ini, terlampau berbunga bisa bertemu dengan seorang –PRINCE CHARMING-nya. Bisa tolong jangan bangunkan baekhyun sekarang kalau ini memang mimpi. -Tapi tidak, ini kenyatakan Byun Baekhyun dan kamu harus sadar-.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya setelah pria itu melepaskan tangannya dan dia sudah bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Memang sepintas tak ada yang aneh pada baekhyun, tetapi dirinya yang terdiam sepeti patung itu membuat lelaki didepannya mengerutkan dahi.

"hei.. hei.. apa kau tidak apa-apa?". Kali ini sang lelaki mengibas-ibaskan tangannya untuk menyadarkan baekhyun.

Berhasil, baekhyun sadar dan segera mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu. jangan tanya, lidahnya keluh sekarang seolah tak bisa berucap apapun.

"oh baguslah. Kalau begitu aku permisi". Lelaki itu berucap canggung, pasalnya ia merasa risih dengan tatapan baekhyun yang tak lepas darinya. Kaki panjangnya ia langkahkan untuk kembali melanjutkan tujuannya.

Bola mata baekhyun terus mengikuti lelaki itu hingga lelaki itu masuk kedalam sebuah kelas. Bibir baekhyun melengkung keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman saat matanya menangkap tulisan diatas pintu ruang kelas tersebut.

.

.

.

"kelas 2B?" tanya kyungsoo yang langsung diangguki Baekhyun dengan senyum tak pernah lepas. Sejak baekhyun masuk dan berteriak padanya penuh gembira kyungsoo dibuat heran, padahal setahu dirinya tadi baekhyun ijin ketoilet dengan wajah sendunya tapi sekarang, gadis itu datang kembali dengan wajah sumringanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Fikiran kyungsoo seolah bertanya-tanya terlebih saat baekhyun menanyakan seorang pria tinggi berambut priang di kelas 2B. Membuat dirinya semakin dibuat bingung.

"dia tampan dan bermata tajam. Hidungnya mancung, rahanya tegas dan kyung kamu harus tau bibirnya sangat seksi ah aku tidak tau ada Prince Charming disekolah kita". Baekhyun terlampau semangat saat mengatakannya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Bukan satu kali baekhyun mengatakan prince charming kepada seorang pria. Karna faktanya hampir semua pria yang ditaksirnya pasti disebutnya sebagai prince charming.

Sebelumnya joonmyeon, Kim Joonmyeon. Sunbae kelas 2A si ketua club musik yang tampan dan ramah itu yang terakhir disebut baekhyun Prince charming. Katanya joonmyeon itu pribadi yang seperti malaikat, seperti pangeran impiannya. Sekarang lelaki kelas 2B yang katanya tampan luar biasa itu disebut Prince charmingnya, jadi kyungsoo berfikir siapa sebenarnya Prince charming baekhyun itu?.

"aku heran padamu baek. Baru beberapa menit lalu kau patah hati dan menangis ditoilet dengan sangat menyedihkan. Sekarang kau seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta".

Perkataan kyungsoo itu membuat bibir baekhyun berkerucut.

"siapa yang menangis dengan menyedihkan eoh?".

"entahlah siapa? tapi seseorang yang sekarang tengah menceritakan prince charmingnya mungkin". Perkataan kyungsoo seolah menyindirnya, dan tepat sekali. Tetapi baekhyun tak ambil pusing, sekarang dirinya ini tengah kasmaran jadi kyungsoo termaafkan kali ini.

"terserah kau bilang aku apa. Tapi aku sekarang sedang jatuh cinta kyung. Ah prince charmingku~".

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat tingkah baekhyun yang menurutnya menggelikan itu.

"hei apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya asyik sekali?". Sebuah suara terdengar. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kepada sipemilik suara.

"cinderella kita yang sedang berkhayal tentang prince charmingnya". Kyungsoo mengatakan itu dengan nada malas dan menekan bersamaan. Pria dengan kulit tan itu mengangguk seolah maklum.

Tubuhnya ia dudukan didepan bangku kyungsoo dan baekhyun. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa sepertinya mereka tenang sekali, apakah sekarang sedang waktu istirahat?. Jawabannya tidak. karena sebenarnya itu waktu jam masuk, hanya saja salah satu guru yang mengajar kali ini berhalangan hadir jadilah mereka diabaiakan seperti tak terurus. Tapi bukannya sedih, kebanyakan siswa tentu merasa senang seolah dibebaskan dari eksekusi hukuman mati.

"jadi kali ini siapa lagi prince charming cinderella byun?" tanyanya dengan melirik baekhyun yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri tak jelas.

"lelaki berambut pirang yang setinggi tiang listrik".

"YAK! Bukan tiang listrik. Tingginya itu menganggumkan kyung~ dia seperti para atlet NBA. Dan dia sangat tampan~". Kyungsoo kembali merotasi matanya atas sangkalan baekhyun yang menganggung-agungkan si prince charming.

"siapa namanya?".

"tidak tau. Tapi dia berada dikelas 2B apa kau tau namanya kai?".

Baekhyun menatap pria bernama Kai itu seperti penuh harapan. Siapa tau teman lelakinya ini tau nama prince charmingnya. Biasanya pria akan tau nama pria lain meski mereka tidak kenal, yah walau itu tergantung si prianya.

"mungkin yang kau maksud kris sunbae. Karna satu-satu yang seperti kalian tunjukan ciri-cirinya hanya dia. Berambut pirang, tinggi dan yah tampan".

Seperti mendapat sebuah hadiah menganggumkan baekhyun bersorak senang dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kai terlampau semangat sampai si empu merasa bingung serta sakit sekaligus.

"terimakasih kai terimakasih kau memang sahabatku, aku mencintaimu~".

"YAK!". Itu teriakan kyungsoo yang sepertinya tak terima baekhyun mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir yang baginya sakral itu.

"kenapa?". Baekhyun menghentikan aksi absurdnya dengan menoleh kearah kyungsoo. Jangan lupa wajah polos tanpa dosanya itu seolah mengejek kyungsoo, membuat gadis bermata bulat itu ingin mencakar wajahnya jika tak ingat siapa gadis disampingnya ini.

"berhenti bertingkah berlebihan bodoh!" ketus kyungsoo kemudian berpura-pura fokus pada sebuah buku yang dipegangnya. Ia tentu merasa malu atas teriakan tak langsung yang seolah menyuarakan tak terimanya jika lelakinya dicintai wanita lain. Entahlah, tetapi itu juga berhasil membuat pria didepannya itu senyum-senyum sendiri seolah mengartikan sesuatu dalam fikirannya.

"dasar aneh" gumam baekhyun. Tanpa sadar siapa yang lebih aneh, kemudian kembali dalam mode menghayal prince charmingnya yang kini sudah ia ketahui namanya KRIS. Yah dia akan cari tau siapa kris itu dan bagaimana sifatnya. Pokoknya harus, harus dapat. Tekad baekhyun dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"YA TUHAN BAEKHYUN!". Sang ibu langsung berteriak saat memasuki kamar anaknya. Bukan karna kamar anak gadisnya yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah, karna itu sudah menjadi hal biasa. Tetapi karna sang putri yang tengah asiknya bergulung dalam selimut. 

Sang ibu mulai menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh baekhyun, menarik tangan anaknya itu agar bangkit. Tapi bukannya bangkit baekhyun malah menarik selimutnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya. 

"YAK GADIS MALAS CEPAT BANGUN!". Teriakan sang ibu yang menggelgar bagai petir disiang bolong itu berhasil membuat baekhyun menutup telinganya, bukannya banngun dia malah semakin asyik memejam matanya kuat-kuat, jangan lupa telinganya ditutup erat-erat oleh kedua tangannya itu.

"aish anak ini". Sang ibu mulai terlihat jengah karna anaknya belum juga bangun, dengan tak berperi kemanusiaan kakinya menedang bokong baekhyun membuat si empu langsung berteriak nyaring.

"AKHHHHHHH~" teriakan mendramatisir itu hanya membuat sang ibu memutar bola matanya.

Ternyata yang dilakukan sang ibu tak sia sia karna akhirnya baekhyun mau bangun sambil mengelus bokongnya yang sebagai korban kekerasan sang ibu.

"aish eomma kenapa menendangku sih?". Bibirnya berkerucut sebagai bentuk protes.

"cepat bangun dan serahkan ini kepada tentangga depan kita".

Sang ibu terlihat menunjukan sebuah rantang berwarna putih, sepertinya didalam terdapat makanan. Dan dari yang dicium baekhyun itu seperti bau daging. Apa itu samgyupsal? Baekhyun bertanya dalam benaknya.

"sudah cepat. Eomma masih punya kesibukan lain". Sang ibu terlihat tak sabaran, karna putrinya itu malah asyik dengan pandangannya menuju rantang bukannya cepat-cepat mengambil dan memeberikannya kepada sang tetangga.

"tapi bukannya tetangga depan rumah kosong?".

"kita kedatangan tetangga baru, jadi eomma sengaja ingin membagi makanan dengan tetangga kita. Sudah sana cepat".

Sang ibu langsung mendorong tubuh baekhyun karna anaknya ini belum juga beranjak pergi. Dengan malas baekhyun akhirnya menurut saja, membawa rantang itu kepada tetangga depan.

Sebenarnya dalam benak baekhyun terus bertanya. Tentangga baru? Sejak kapan mereka pindah? Bukannya tadi pagi bahkan belum ada tanda-tandanya kepindahan mereka? Ah sudahlah tidak perlu difikirkan?. Fikiran-fikiran dalam benaknya itu bisa membawa baekhyun cepat kedepan rumah tetangga tanpa disadarinya.

"tinggal berikan rantangnya, lalu pergi. Yah begitu saja byun baekhyun. Fighting!". Ia berbicara sendiri sebelum jemarinya menekan bel rumah sang tetangga.

Meski ada sedikit rasa gugup dalam hatinya baekhyun berusaha tenang dengan menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali. Bayangan akan tetangga galak, berbadan besar dan berkumis membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana jika tetangganyan ini seorang psikopat? Itu semakin membuat baekhyun ngeri, bagaimana tidak. Mendengar berita di televisi dimana seorang psikopat yang menyamar menjadi tetangga yang baik dan pada akhirnya membunuh para tetangganya membuat baekhyun merasa sedikit was-was. Bagaimanapun dia harus tetap waspada dengan yang namanya tetangga baru.

Cklek..

"siapa?". suara berat itu membuat baekhyun tertegun. Terlebih melihat sosok sempurna didepannya.

Pria tinggi, berwajah tampan dan manis, hindung mancung, bibir seksi, mata bulatnya yang tajam serta rambut gaya keatasnya yang berwarna hitam itu terlihat cocok untuknya. Tampan, itulah kesimpulannya. Dan baekhyun berhasil dibuat blank beberapa detik sampai si suara maskulin itu kembali berbicara.

"ada perlu apa?".

Baekhyun segera mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, merasa jika ia sedang tak bermimpi sekarang. Ternyata tak bermimpi setelah ia menepuk pipinya sendiri dengan sedikit keras.

"aw!".

"kau kenapa?".

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng bermaksud menjawabnya. Ingatlah byun baekhyun ini akan selalu keluh lidahnya jika bertemu dengan makhluk tampan yang menganggumkan. Apalagi ini, dia terlihat lebih tampan dari kris si sunbae yang di anggap prince charmingya. Jika kris prince charming maka pria didepannya ini apa? Raja tampan? Ah rasanya baekhyun telalu berlebihan. Tetapi sungguh dia sangat tampan.

"kau bawa apa?".

Karna belum juga ada jawaban dari baekhyun, lelaki itu tetap menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Ia sedikit terheran karna baekhyun sejak tadi diam saja.

"i-ini d-dari e-eo-ma-ku" ucapan terbata itu sedikit membuat lelaki didepannya mengernyit. Memandang baekhyun dengan heran.

"ah terimakasih". Karna tak perlu memusingkan baekhyun, lelaki itu akhirnya mengambil rantang yang diserahkan baekhyun.

"k-kalau begitu a-ku masuk dulu". Lelaki itu juga agak terbata karna ia sungguh merasa canggung sekaligus heran karna gadis manis didepannya hanya diam seperti manekin dengan mata yang tak berkedip itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk samar, sambil tubuhnya dibalikan untuk kembali kerumahnya. Langkah dengan pandangan kosong itu berhasil mebuat baekhyun menabrak tembok pagar tinggi rumah tetangganya.

Dukk..

"akhh!".

Akhirnya baekhyun bisa sadar, tangannya mulai mengelus dahinya yang sedikit nyeri akibat benturan dengan tembok. Si lelaki yang belum masuk merasa geli melihat tingkah gadis konyol itu, rasanya ingin tertawa tetapi tak enak jadi dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum dirinya kembali menutup pintu untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"aish sial. Memalukan saja". Runtuk baekhyun sambil memukul dahinya, namun karna dahinya yang sebelumnya sudah sakit, jadi setelah ditepuk menjadi lebih sakit.

"akhh! Tembok sialan" geramnya dengan melangkah kesal meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"bagaimana? Sudah diserahkan?". Sang ibu mulai bertanya saat baekhyun memasuki rumah. Herannya baekhyun memasuki rumah dengan tersenyum-senyum sendiri tidak seperti saat berangkat kerumah sitetangga, wajahnya terlihat masam dan kusut. Hal itu tentu membuat sang ibu mengernyit bingung, terlebih baekhyun yang mengabaikan pertanyaannya. 

"yak! Eomma berbicara padamu, kenapa tidak jawab?".

Baekhyun yang mulai menyadari keberadaan ibunya langsung memeluk sang ibu erat, terlihat sangat gembira seperti mendapatkan sebuah hadiah. Tentu ibunya semakin bingung.

"yak! Yak! Kau mau membunuh eomma hah!".

Baekhyun langsung melepas pelukan eratnya saat mendengar perkataan ketus sang ibu yang nyaring itu. tetapi karna moodnya sangat bagus, jadi bukannya marah merajuk atau apa, baekhyun malah mencium pipi ibunya setelah berucap dengan penuh kegembiraan.

"terimakasih eomma.. terimakasih sudah melahirkan baekki kedunia ini, terimakasih sudah membuat baekki menjadi gadis cantik, dan terimakasih atas segalanya".

Ucapan ngelantur dari baekhyun itu tentu semakin membuat sang ibu bingung, dahinya mengerut apalagi saat melihat anaknya berjalan kekamar dengan riang dan menari-nari kecil dengan sesekali melompat.

"baekki kenapa eomma?" tanya baekbeom yang heran saat adiknya tiba-tiba memeluk dan mencium pipinya saat berpapasan. Hal itu tentu mengundang tanya lelaki manis itu, bagaimana tidak baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak pernah berlaku manis padanya itu tiba-tiba berubah, apalagi saat baekhyun memanggilnya 'oppa' tadi, itu semakin menambah kecurigaannya.

"entahlah, eomma menjadi khawatir beom. Sepertinya obat adikmu itu habis".

"YAK! Eomma fikir baekhyun gila".

Ctakk.. baekbeom yang berteriak didepan ibunya itu langsung dijitak sang ibu.

"tidak sopan berteriak kepada eomma dasar anak nakal".

Setelah berucap sang ibu langsung menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Baekbeom hanya menatap heran ibu dan anak gadis yang seperti sama-sama aneh itu.

"sepertinya semua keluargaku aneh kecuali diriku yang tampan ini" ucapan baekbeom kepada dirinya sendiri itu berhasil membuat beberapa tikus pingsan disana hehehe..

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continute...

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

~ PRINCE CHARMING dan PANGERAN KUDA PUTIH ~

Bag. A

Part 2

 _Prince charming_ , jika kalian pernah menonton serial CINDERELLA pasti tahu dong pangeran dari negri dongeng dengan kuda putihnya. Eitss.. jangan bilang ngga nyambung, pangeran cinderella itu menggunakan kuda putih kok sewaktu mencari pemilik sepatu kaca yang tertinggal dipesta.

Ah mengingat pangeran kuda putih aku jadi ingat anak tetangga depan yang tampan itu. siapa yah namanya? Hmm mungkin nanti aku bisa bertanya kepada eomma.

Eiyy kalian pasti sudah menyaksikan kisahku dalam bagian cerita sebelumnya kan?

Yappss tentang PRINCE CHARMING –Kris- dan anak tetangga sebelah yang sekarang ku `anggap PANGERAN KUDA PUTIH yang akan datang menjemput putri saljunya yang tertidur akibat sihir ibu tiri yang jahat hehehe..

Tebak siapa PUTRI SALJUnya? Tentu saja aku, Byun Baekhyun yang cantik jelita. Jangan tertawa aku ini memang adalah seorang putri salju yang akan bertemu pangerannya kelak.

Serius, bagiku kedua orang tampan yang aku temui kemarin itu benar-benar tampan. Dan aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan salah satunya, jika bisa aku ingin keduannya. Eitss.. jangan bilang aku maruk, kalian juga pasti akan melakukan hal sama jika berada diposisiku, dikelilingi dua pangeran tampan.

 _Bohong, mereka bahkan belum tentu menyukaimu baekhyun._

Siapa itu yang berbicara? Aish.. pasti si suara hati menyebalkan. Aku harap kalian abaikan saja dia, dan sekarang lebih baik fokus kedalam ceritaku dibagian dua ini.. yapss kisah cintaku akan lebih seru dengan kedua pangeranku yang tampan-tampan ini, inget jangan ngiri yah..

.

.

.

...by: Ayu Fatma Diana...

Tittle : CERITA CINTA BAEKHYUN (C.C.B)

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu

Other Cast : Kim Jong in, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Luhan, Byun Baekbeom, Byun Jihoon (ayah), Byun Nara (ibu), kim jongdae, and other.

Genre : Romance and Humor

Rating : T

Warning : GS, OOC, Typo, Bahasa campur sari(?), alur tidak berjalan baik, dan beberapa kesalanan penulisan lainnya yang mohon dimaklumi. :D

Disclaimer : Cast milik TUHAN, ORANGTUA dan AGENCY mereka. Disini saya Cuma meminjamnya sebagai tokoh yang akan membuat ceritanya jauh lebih menarik hehehe.. jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita atau apalah itu mohon maaf mungkin ini hanya bentuk ketidak sengajaan belaka. Tapi semoga saja tidak soalnya cerita ini sunngguh hasi dari otak saya tanpa berniat menjiplak apalagi memplagiati cerita orang lain.

.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA...

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terbahagia bagi baekhyun. Pagi tadi ia bangun tepat waktu dan tidak perlu mendapatkan omelan sang ibu yang nyaring dan panjang sampai membuat baekhyun harus memeriksakan telingannya ke THT. Selanjutnya baekbeom tidak berulah, kakak lelakinya itu sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali karena ada tugas kuliah yang harus dikerjakannya. Selanjutnya sang ayah yang memberikan uang jajan tambahan untuk baekhyun, tentu saja membuat gadis penggila strawberry itu memekik senang dan langsung memeluk dan menciumi sang ayah.

Dan yang paling terkenang dalam benak baekhyun adalah saat tetangga depan bersama puteranya –si pangeran kuda putih- mengajak berbicara dan berkenalan. Sekarang ia bisa tahu nama-nama keluarga itu.

Ada tuan park, sang kepala keluarga. Nama lengkapnya Park Yoochun, diusianya yang sudah berkepala empat lelaki tinggi itu masih terlihat tampan dengan garis wajah tegasnya.

Sang istri, yang dikenal sebagai nyonya park, bernama Han Jimin, yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Park Jimin. Tubuhnya mungil, wajahnya cantik dan diusianya yang berkepala empat itu dia masih terlihat cantik dan awet muda.

Ada kakak sulung yang sangat cantik dengan tubuh sempurna bak model, namanya Park Yoora. Orangnya ramah dan supel. Terlihat saat dirinya menyapa baekhyun dengan sangat antusias. Dan gadis itu memiliki senyum manis seperti adiknya –si pangeran kuda putih-

Dan yang paling sisukai baekhyun adalah si pangeran kuda putihnya, namanya Park Chanyeol. ciri-cirinya tentu tak usah dijabarkan lagi. Dialah sisempurna yang membuat baekhyun gila.

Bagaimana tidak sejak sepuluh menit lalu dari acara pengenalan dengan keluarga park, baekhyun masih betah senyum-senyum sendiri, membuat semua orang yang didalam bus menatapnya aneh.

Hingga sampai disekolah senyumnya tak juga hilang, rasanya senang masih terus mengalir dalam darahnya. Masih terniang dikepalanya saat chanyeol –pangeran kuda putihnya- mengenalkan dirinya dengan suaranya yang seksi –menurut baekhyun-

 _"namaku Park Chanyeol, senang mengenalmu baekhyun. Lain kali kita maen bersama ya"._

Ajakan chanyeol itu tentu langsung diangguki antusias oleh baekhyun. Tak ingin menunggu lama dia langsung menanyakannya kapan, sampai membuat chanyeol diam beberapa saat karena bingung. Mungkin awalnya lelaki itu hanya ingin basa-basi saja, tetapi tidak disangka ternyata respon baekhyun sangat antusias.

Pada akhirnya mereka sepakat sepulang sekolah baekhyun akan mengajak chanyeol berkeliling tempat tinggalnya. Dan hal itu baekhyun anggap sebagai sebuah kencan. Rasanya gadis itu ingin berteriak dan menari-nari karena saking senangnya.

"pagi baekhyuni" sapa jong in saat memasuki kelas dan menghampiri baekhyun dimejanya.

Tak ada balasan dari gadis bereyeliner itu membuat jongin mengernyit, bingung. Tidak biasanya baekhyun tak membalas sapaannya. Biasanya gadis itu malah yang menyapa dengan suara nyaringnya yang hampir menyamai toa. Tetapi sekarang lihatlah, gadis itu anteng.

Dilihat dari raut bahagia dan senyum yang terus mengambang itu jong in bisa menyimpulkan jika gadis itu sedang dalam mood terlampau bagus, sehingga sampai melupakan apapun.

"hei cinderella byun, sepertinya kau baru bertemu pangeran ya?". tanpa disangka baekhyun menatap jong in dengan anggukannya.

"wah.. siapa-siapa apa kris sunbae kelas 2b itu?" tanya jong in antusias. Sepertinya ia penasaran siapa pangeran baekhyun sekarang. Oh ayolah selama ini baekhyun sudah terlalu banyak dengan pangeran-pangerannya yang berbeda-beda.

"bukan. Dia tetanggaku, ah jongin-ah dia tampan sekali~".

Jongin menaikan satu alisnya. Ia merasa bingung tetangga mana yang baekhyun maksud, secara gadis ini kan punya banyak tetangga.

"tetangga yang mana? Bukannya anak didaerahmu itu tidak ada yang tampan sama sekali".

"enak saja. Ada dong, dia ini tetangga baru pindahan dari daegu. Dia bahkan 100 kali lebih tampan darimu".

Jong in mendengus mendengar penuturan baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin melakukan pembelaan, entahlah percuma dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan baekhyun. Jadi lebih baik biarkan sajalah.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kris? Kau bilang dia prince charmingmu?".

"itu juga sama, pokoknya aku bingung, antara prince charming dan pangerang kuda putih ini siapa yang lebih tampan? Ah mereka benar-benar mengaggumkan aku mencintainya".

Jong in memutar bola matanya saat mendengar antusiasme baekhyun yang berlebihan. Pangeran lagi, dunia dongeng lagi, pergi saja ke sana sekalian. Batin jong in yang mulai jengah.

"selamat pagi baby soo". Jong in lebih memilih menyapa kyungsoo yang datang dengan raut kusut dan masam.

"hm". Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan gumaman. Lalu kepalanya ditaruh diatas meja dan ditopang kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun dan jong in saling pandang bingung. Kyungsoo sepertinya dalam mood buruk, terlihat dari raut wajahnya serta tak biasanya gadis bermata bulat itu jika datang langsung tidur. Biasanya akan langsung berkutat dengan buku.

"kau kenapa kyung?" baekhyun bertanya dengan tanganya menepuk bahu kyungsoo.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kelelahan, semalam aku disuruh menjaga sheren".

Baekhyun dan jong in mengangguk. Mereka tau siapa itu sheren. Dia adalah anak kecil berusia 1 tahunan. Anak dari kakaknya do minjoon, sepertinya kakaknya itu sedang ada acara malam lagi sampai sheren dititipkan kepada kyungsoo. Tau sendirilah jika anak seusia itu terkadang kebangun malam-malam dan kyungsoo sepertinya kelelahan karena dia harus menjaga sheren semalaman.

"cepat kembali ke bangku masing-masing". Suara dari seroang guru yang baru masuk berhasil membuat para siswa bergerak kembali kebangkunya, termasuk jong in yang sudah kembali kebangkunya yang paling belakang.

Lelaki tan itu memang berada jauh dari bangku baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang lebih cenderung berada didepan dan tengah, bukan sepertinya yang dibelakang dan dipojok. Alasannya simple, hanya agar ia bisa tidur leluasa saat jam pelajaran.

"selamat pagi". Sang guru mulai menyapa dengan senyum yang terlampau lebar. Terlihat jika lelaki paruh baya itu sedang dalam mood bagus.

"kabar baik untuk kalian, kita akan mendapat penghuni baru dikelas ini. Dia pindahan dari Daegu, saya harap kalian senang".

Ucapan sang guru wali kelas itu langsung membuat baekhyun terperanjat, senyum mengambang dalam bibirnya. Mendengar kata Daegu membuatnya ingat kepada Chanyeol.

Apa itu chanyeol? kya~ kalo iya ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku. Baekhyun bersorak dalam hatinya, rasanya ia ingin melompat dan menari-nari disana jika tak ingat sekarang ia berada didalam kelas.

Senyum bahagia yang mengembang dalam bibirnya langsung menghilang saat sang guru mempersilahkan seseorang masuk, dan orang itu adalah pria dan dia bukan chanyeol. 

Parahnya lelaki itu terlihat tak menarik sekali, penampilan biasa dengan kacamata belalang yang bertengger dihidungnya. Sungguh tak menarik minat.

Raut wajah kecewa langsung hadir diwajah manisnya. Baekhyun mengecutkan bibirnya dan kembali bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"haloo semua nama saya Kim Jongdae, senang bisa mengenal kalian. Saya dari Daegu, Mohon bantuannya". Pemuda dengan wajah kotak itu membungkuk dengan senyum lebarnya yang terus terpatri. Tak ada tanggapan serius dari para siswa, kebanyakan dari mereka bersikap acuh bahkan terkesan malas.

"ah baiklah jongdae, silahkan duduk disamping kim jong in. Jong in-ssi angkat tanganmu". Atas perintah gurunya, jong in mengangkat tangannya meski sedikit malas.

Si murid baru –jongdae- tersenyum sambil langkah kakinya menuju tempat yang akan didudukinya. Disana ia tak berhenti tersenyum.

"hei namaku jong dae, salam kenal jong in-ssi" ucapnya berusaha ramah. Dan ingat senyumnya masih saja mengambang seolah tak akan luntur dengan cepat.

"hm". Jong in hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman, setelah itu kembali merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan kedua tangannya yang tertekuk. Dia tertidur kembali, malas jika harus mendengar penjelasan guru yang membosankan untuknya.

Jongdae yang merasa diacuhkan hanya mengernyit bingung. Sepertinya ia akan sulit mendapat teman disini, semoga saja teman senasibnya cepat pindah kesini juga. Setidaknya dia tidak akan merasa diasingkan disekolah barunya.

.

.

.

"aku fikir pangeran kuda putih akan pindah kesekolah ini. Ternyata hanya si muka kotak berkacamata belalang. Aish menyebalkan!". Baekhyun menumpu dagunya diatas meja, bibirnya dikerucutkan. Terlihat imut dan menggemaskan bagi para pria yang memandangnya, baik hanya melintas atau yang duduk disana untuk memperhatikannya.

Kyungsoo terlihat acuh dan tidak perduli pada baekhyun, ia hanya sedang sibuk dengan buku dan tulisannya saja. Sementara jong in dia sibuk makan dan tidak mau perduli dengan baekhyun.

"boleh aku bergabung disini?" tanya sebuah suara berat yang cukup dikenalnya. Tapi tunggu.. Baekhyun menegakan dirinya menatap seseorang yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya dengan cukup lebar.

Baekhyun merasa seperti sebuah mimpi, didepannya sekarang ini adalah seseorang yang baru saja dibicarakannya kepada jong in dan kyungsoo-meski sepihak-, dan sekarang pria itu berada didepannya dengan sebuah nampan makanan. Disampingnya ia bisa melihat simurid baru kelasnya yang juga tengah tersenyum lebar.

"c-chanyeol?".

Baekhyun masih tidak percaya, dia kembali mencubit pipinya sendiri agar sadar. Dan ternyata itu bukanlah mimpi. Ini nyata, NYATA BAEKHYUN. Segera baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya dan menepuk-nepuk kursi disampingnya.

"duduk disini chanyeol". chanyeol mengangguk dengan mendaratkan bokongnya disamping baekhyun. Sementara jongdae memilih duduk diseberang, disamping kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya.

Jong in yang sepertinya sudah sadar ada anggota baru dimejanya mengernyit, dengan berhentinya acara makannya itu jong in menatap seorang pemuda didepannya yang sedang makan dengan baekhyun yang memperhatikannya dengan berbinar.

"siapa dia? Dan kenapa kau menerima mereka bergabung?" tanya jong in dengan kini arah pandangnya diarahkan kepada jong dae yang sedang asyik menyantap makan siangnya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya sibuk memperhatikan cara makan chanyeol yang membuatnya kagum. Entahlah terlihat biasa saja memang, tapi bagi baekhyun apapun itu yang dilakukan chanyeol selalu menganggumkan dimatanya.

"kami tidak dapat meja kosong, dan setelah melihat salah seorang yang aku kenal jadi aku ikut bergabung bersama kalian saja, tidak apa kan?" chanyeol bertanya dnegan menatap jong in. Pemuda yang ditatap hanya mengangkat satu alisnya.

"siapa yang kau kenal?".

"baekhyun" arah pandangnya kini beralih kepada baekhyun yang disampingnya, membuat baekhyun yang sejak tadi sibuk menatap wajah chanyeol jadi salah tingkah dengan semu merah diwajahnya.

"ahh kenapa chanyeol?" baekhyun malah bertanya dengan malu-malu, membuat rasa geli diperut pemuda tinggi bertelinga lebar itu. rasanya ia ingin trtawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan baekhyun, tapi ia tahan karna ini bukan saatnya tertawa.

"aku hanya ingin duduk disebelahmu bolehkan?". Pertanyaan chanyeol itu berhasil membuat semu merah diwajah baekhyun semakin ketara, dan ia benar-benar merasa jangtungnya berdetak kencang sekarang.

"ekhemm.. siapa namamu?" pertanyaan jong in itu berhasil mengalihkan acara pandang malu-malu kucing baekhyun dnegan senyuman geli chanyeol. lelaki tinggi itu mulai mengarahkan pandangnya kembali kedepan, menatap jong in lebih tepatnya.

"chanyeol, park chanyeol. aku pindahan dari daegu".

Jong in mengangguk-angguk, dengan tatapannya beralih pada jongdae.

"jadi kalian senasib? Murid baru pindahan dari daegu?".

"benar sekali jong in-ssi, kami bahkan bersahabat baik sejak junior high school".

Dan chanyeol hanya menganggukinya, dengan kembali dirinya berkutat dengan makanan yang sempat ia abaikan.

Baekhyun seperti mendapat sinar pelangi yang cerah diatas kepalanya, senyum dibbirirnya mengambang membentuk seringai kecil. Sepertinya gadis bereyeliner ini mempunyai sebuah ide yang bagus.

"jadi kalian bersahabat? Wah kebetulan sekali kami juga bersahabat, kalian bisa kok sering-sering bergabung bersama kami". Baekhyun berbicara dengan begitu antusias membuat jong in mengerutkan dahinya.

"maksudmu apa? Hei biasanya kau tak menerima anggota baru". Jong in seperti memprotes atas kepututsan sepihak baekhyun, namun gadis itu langsung melotot kepadanya seolah mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk setuju saja.

"tidak apa jong in-ah, sepetinya kita membutuhkan anggota baru dalam kelompok kita. Aku sudah bosan jika hanya ada satu lelaki dalam kelompok kita". Kyungsoo mulai angkat bicara setelah dirinya selesai dengan kegiatan tulis menuslisnya.

Kini gadis bermata bulat itu mengarahkan pandanganya kearah chanyeol dan jongdae bergantian. Sebuah senyuman mulai terulir diwajah cantiknya.

"namaku do kyungsoo, kalian panggil saja aku kyungsoo. Senang mengenal kalian, dan aku rasa baekhyun juga sangat senang". Kini matanya beralih melirik baekhyun yang tersenyum dengan anggukan antusiasnya.

"yak! Apa tidak cukup hanya aku lelaki dikelompok ini? Kenapa harus menambah lagi? Apalagi ini dua sekaligus". Jong in mengecutkan bibirnya, merasa jika dengan adanya kedua orang itu –terutama chanyeol- maka posisinya sebagai satu satunya laki-laki dekelompok pertemanannya –bersama kyungsoo dan baekhyun- akan tersingkir.

"sudahlah kai, kita hanya kelompok pertemanan bukan sebuah grup band yang harus menunggu persetujuan anggotanya jika memasukan anggota baru. Lagipula aku bosan hanya berteman denganmu saja".

"yak! Baekhyun ini pasti gara-gara dia ini paaphhtttt-". Mulut jong in langsung dibungkam tangan kyungsoo karna sepertinya lelaki itu akan mengucapkan hal yang menganggu bagi baekhyun.

Tangan jong in yang menunjuk-nunjuk kearah chanyeol membuat lelaki itu bingung, ia seperti merasa sesuatu yang dikatakan jong in menyangkut dirinya.

"maksudnya apa?".

Baekhyun hanya menunjukan cengirannya.

"tidak usah difikirkan. Dia memang suka tidak terima jika kita punya teman baru, takut dirinya tersaingi hehehe..".

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, ia berusaha mengabaikan saja. Meski ia masih penasaran, setidaknya ia punya beberapa teman baru selain teman kelasnya. Meski terlintas dalam benak chanyeol jika teman-teman baekhyun ini agak sediki aneh tetapi setidaknya mereka baik bisa menerima dirinya dan jongdae bergabung dalam kelompok pertemanannya.

.

.

.

"kenapa mukamu cemberut begitu? Itu jelek sekali". Baekhyun mencibir jong in yang sejak tadi menunjukan wajah masamnya. Tepatnya sejak insiden penerimaan anggota teman baru dalam persahabatn mereka jong in seperti itu. hingga sekarang bel pulang berbunyi wajahnya masih saja masam, terlebih teman sebangkunya jongdae ternyata orang yang cukup cerewet hampir menyamai baekhyun.

"dia sepertinya sedang datang bulan".

"yak!". Jong in langsung berteriak saat celetukan kyungsoo membuatnya tersinggung.

"lihat dia marah-marah lagi, ck persis seperi gadis yang sedang masa PMS". Kyungsoo berdecak dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"kau fikir aku seperti itu? hei aku ini namja mana bisa datang bulan". Jong in memprotes dengan nada merajuk yang terlihat menggelikan.

"lihatlah bahkan dia terlihats seperti seorang gadis yang merajuk pada kekasihnya".

"yak!".

Baekhyun berjalan kedepan mengabaikan kedua temannya yang asyik berdebat dan mungkin akan lama. Jadi kita diamkan saja pasangan beda warna kulit itu.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang bertubuh tinggi baru saja keluar dari ruangan. Tubuhnya menegang, gugup saat melihat lelaki tinggi itu berjalan menghampirinya. Yah meski bukan berarti benar-benar menghampirinya.

"hei bertemu lagi". Lelaki jangkung itu berhenti tepat didepan baekhyun, dengan sebuah senyuman yang manis menurut baekhyun.

"kita belum sempat berkenalan. Namaku Wu Kris, kau?". Tangan pemuda itu terulur didepan baekhyun yang mematung dengan matanya yang mengerjap tak percaya.

Setelah dorongan kecil dari kyungsoo dibelakangnya baekhyun segera sadar dari keterdiamannya dan menjabat tangan kris dengan gugup. Serasa ada aliran listrik saat mereka berjabat tangan.

"b-baekhyun, byun baekhyun". Baekhyun berucap dengan gugup dan berusaha menunjukan senyumannya agar tak ketara gugupnya.

"senang mengenalmu baekhyun, apa kau kelas 1?".

Baekhyun hanya mengangguki pertanyaan kris. Jangan tanya lidahnya masih terasa keluh, karna terlalu gugup berhadapan dengan prince charmingnya.

"aku kelas 2 berarti kau harus memanggilku sunbae, ah kalo begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa baekhyun-ah".

Meski kris sudah melangkah pergi baekhyun tetap mematung disana, debaran jantungnya tidak bisa dipungkiri. Entahlah ia merasa sangat gugup berhadapan dengan kris. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi walaupun ia tahu ini nyata. Tapi ayolah siapa yang tidak menyangka bisa mengobrol dengan seorang yang kau kagumi.

"ekhem..". deheman jong in itu menyadarkan baekhyun dari keterdiamannya. Segera ia berbalik dan mendapati kedua temannya tepat dibelakang dengan tatapan menggoda.

"cie yang baru kenalan sama prince charmingnya". Jong in berucap dengan nada menggodanya, jangan lupa alisnya yang dinaik turunkan itu. berhasil membuat baekhyun merona malu dan kembali berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya.

"sebenarnya siapa pangeranmu itu baek? Kris sunbae atau chanyeol?" tanya kyungsoo yang kini sudah berada disampingnya. Berjalan mengimbangi langkah baekhyun yang dicepatkan karena malu atas godaan kai.

"aku rasa kris sunbae itu lebih pantas dijadikan pangeran daripada chanyeol yang telinganya besar, bahkan cengirannya sangat bodoh seperti idiot". Penuturan jong in itu langsung membuat baekhyun kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan mendelik tajam kearah jong in, seolah aura senang dan malu-malu tadi berubah menjadi aura hitam yang menyeramkan.

jongin menelan ludahnya kasar saat menyadari dirinya telah salah bicara. Ingin ia kembali menarik ucapannya tapi terlambat baekhyun sudah melancarkan aksinya.

Bugh.. bugh.. bugh.. pukalan bertubi-tubi tiu dilayangkan ditubuh jongin membuat si pemilik tubuh berteriak kesakitan.

"yak! Yak! Jangan memukulku! Yak!".

"rasakan kau! Rasakan! Jangan mengatakan yang jelek tentang pangeran kuda putihku. Rasakan dasar hitam kelam, pesek! Rasakan!". Baekhyun terus memukuli tubuh jongin bertubi-tubi tak perduli dengan teriakan jongin yang memintanya berhenti.

"baek, baek sudahlah". Kyungsoo bermaksud melerai kelakuan baekhyun namun percuma, gadis itu terus memukuli jongin tanpa ampun.

"baekhyun". Suara bass itu berhasil menghentikan tingkah kejam baekhyun. Gadis itu langsung menoleh dnegan takut-takut, entahlah takut akan pemikiran chanyeol tentang dirinya yang kejam atau takut karna image anggunya luntur didepan chanyeol.

"kita jadi pulang bersama kan?". Pertanyaan chanyeol itu sedikit melegakan baekhyun, gadis mungil itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setelah merapikan kembali penampilannya –yang walaupun tidak berantakan- ia segera berdiri disamping chanyeol dengan mengampit tangannya tanpa malu.

"jadi dong, ayo~". Ucapan baekhyun yang terdengar manja itu membuat chanyeol terkekeh.

"kami duluan ya. jangan lupa obati jong in sepertinya ada beberapa lebam dipunggunya". Ucapan chanyeol dengan diakhiri kekehan itu hanya membuat jong in mendengus malas. Tapi setidaknya dia beruntung chanyeol datang tepat waktu, jika tidak mungkin dirinya sudah lebih parah dari ini.

"makanya jangan macam-macam sama baekhyun". Ucapan kyungsoo dengan langkahnya yang pergi meninggalkan jongin itu malah menambah jongin masam. Wajahnya semakin ditekuk. Etahlah dia kesal atau marah yang pasti lelaki itu sedang dalam mood buruk.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali pada mode malas-malasannya. Setelah tadi berjalan-jalan dengan chanyeol mengitari beberapa daerah yang dekat rumahnya, sekarang gadis maniak eyeliner itu tengah berbaring dengan memainkan ponselnya. Jika kalian bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukannya, maka jawabannya adalah chating.

Gadis itu sedang berchating ria dengan sahabat sehidup sematinya do kyungsoo.

Ping~

Baekhyun membuka pesan dalam ponselnya. Tebakannya itu adalah pesan dari kyungsoo tapi ternyata buka, sebuah nickname baru yang tak dikenalnya.

From: Prince CY

Apa sekarang kau sedang tiduran dikasur berguling-guling dengan memegang ponselmu?

Baekhyun langsung menegakan tubuhnya. Fikirannya bertanya tentang kenapa orang itu bisa tau apa yang dilakukannya sekarang apa dia seorang cenayang? Atau bahkan seorang penguntit.

Segera jari-jari lentiknya menyentuh layar ponsel pintarnya dengan gesit, untuk membalas pesan si orang aneh yang tak diketahui namanya itu. hanya tertulis prince CY dan dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Prince CY, setahunya dia tak punya teman chat bernickname itu.

To: Prince CY

Siapa ya? kamu cenanyang? Anak indigo atau seorang penguntit? Kalo ngga ngaku aku ngga bakal bales pesan kamu.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai pesan itu kembali terbalaskan. Kali ini semakin membuat lebar mata baekhyun. Sungguh gadis itu terkejut saat melihat isi pesannya.

From: Prince CY

Coba lihat keluar jendela, siapa disana yang sedang tersenyum.

tanpa menunggu lama baekhyun segera berlari menuju balkon kamarnya. Untuk memastikan jika benar dugaannya.

Dan ternyata benar, seratus persen benar. Mata sipitnya bisa melihat chanyeol tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya, jangan lupa sebuah ponsel yang dipegang disebelah tangannya.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin melompat girang saat mengetahui orang yang dikirainya iseng atau penguntit itu adalah seseorang yang dikaguminya. Pangeran kuda putihnya, si ganteng park chanyeol tetangganya. Oh bolehkan baekhyun hiperbolis dengan menerjunkan dirinya diatas balkon sekarang. Itu terdengar gila, jadi lupakan.

To: Prince CY

Darimana kau tau nomerku? Dan bagaimana bisa namanya menjadi prince CY?

Setelah megetik balasan pesannya baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan tersenyum, dagunya digendikan untuk memeberitahu chanyeol agar segera membuka ponselnya. Dan lelaki itu menurut dengan sebelang tanganya yang membuka ponsel.

Baekhyun bisa melihat ada senyum dibibir seksi chanyeol, tanga besarnya terlihat mengetik sesuatu.

Ping~

Cepat-cepat baekhyun membuka pesan diponselnya. Tetapi dahinya mengerut saat melihat jika sipengirim pesan ternyata bukan chanyeol tetapi kyungsoo temannya.

From: Kyungsoo Baby

Aku tidak bisa berchating bersamamu lagi baekki sayang. Nanti malam saja ya dilanjutnya, eomma memintaku mengantarnya berbelanja. Jadi jangan merengek karena kesepian. Kalo mau sana chatingan dengan si hitam, kalo tidak kenapa tidak dengan pangeranmu saja. jadi jangan ganggu aku oke..

Baekhyun mengabaikan pesan dari kyungsoo dan tidak berniat membalasnya. Karena ada yang lebih penting, sebuah pesan masuk lain saat dirinya tengah membaca pesan dari kyungsoo tadi.

From: Prince CY

Itu RAHASIA...

Baekhyun mengkerucutkan bibirnya saat membaca pesan dari chanyeol. dengan segera ia membalas pesan lelaki itu cepat-cepat.

To: Prince CY

Yasudah kalo tidak mau memberitahu!

Diseberang sana baekhyun bisa melihat chanyeol tertawa setelah membaca pesannya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, melihat chanyeol tertawa adalah objek terindah buat baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat sepuluh kali lebih manis saat tertawa. Meski jauh lebih tampan saat dia tengah serius, tapi baekhyun lebih suka chanyeol yang ini. Terlihat menggemaskan.

From: Prince CY

Jika kau marah maka hukumlah pangeranmu ini. Jadi mau turun dan pergi bersama? Aku dengar didekat sini ada kedai ramen, kalau mau aku akan traktir makan sepuasnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat membaca balasan pesan chanyeol. dengan menatap chanyeol dia mengangguk, disana chanyeol terlihat tersenyum mendapat respon lucu baekhyun.

From: Prince CY

Oke aku tunggu dibawah tuan putri

Baekhyun segera membalikan tubuhnya. Berjalan dengan riang keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah diambang pintu ia seperti melupakan sesuatu, ia tak mungkin keluar dengan chanyeol hanya mengenakan piyama. Oh tidak, imagenya bisa buruk didepan chanyeol.

Segera gadis itu melesat menuju lemari pakainya, mencari-cari pakaian yang sekiranya pantas ia kenakan untuk berkencan. Berkencan? Entahlah apa itu tidak berlebihan?, tetapi keluar makan malam bersama bukankah sama saja dengan berkencan?. Baiklah baekhyun tak akan memusingkan itu semua, yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk dikenakannya.

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengenakan rok selutut berwarna pink muda dengan hiasan pita kecil pada bagian dadanya, tak lupa rambutnya ia sisir dan dibiarkan tergerai. Merasa kurang cocok baekhyun mulai mencari sebuah bando yang kiranya menambah kesan cantik pada penampilnya.

Ia memutuskan memakai bando pink dengan manik-manik bunga yang mengitari seluruhnya, tidak lupa hiasan wajah natural serta parfum strawberry kesukaannya yang disemprotkan. Ia juga hanya memakai flat shoes putih yang menambah aksen manis pada penampilannya.

Setelah selesai ia segera melesat keluar agar tak membiarkan chanyeol menunggunya lama. Saat itu juga ia mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari kakak dan kedua orangtuanya. Meski mereka tak bertanya kepada baekhyun langsung –karna gadis itu sama sekali tak perduli atau seolah tak perduli sekotar dengan hanya terus berjalan cepat- tapi itu mengundag seribu tanya pada benak keluargannya itu. bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun yang tidak pernah keluar malam, baekhyun yang tidak pernah dandan malam dan baekhyun yangs selalu suka malas-malasan saat malam kin tengah gembira ria dan bermood sangat bags sampai berubah seperti itu.

Setelah sibuk dalam diam mereka akhirnya mulai saling pandang dengan raut bingung.

"apa dia akan kencan?" .sang ayah mulai dengan pertanyaannya.

"kya~ benarkah itu? oh itu bagus yeobo, berarti anak kita laku". Celetuka sang nyonya park mebuat tatapan tajam tuan park kearahnya. Si istri hanya cengengesan saat suaminya menatap begitu berbeda.

"aku hanya khawatir yeobo, dia itu tidak pernah terlihat pergi berkencan. Jadi fikiran negativ seorang ibu hanya takut anakanya tidak bisa hidup normal".

"jadi eomma fikri selama ini baekki tidak normal?". Pertanyaan baekbeom itu langsung dihadiahi pelototan tajam sang nyonya park yangs seolah ingin berkata. 'diamlah dan ikuti saja kata ibu'.

Lelaki manis itu hanya menunjukan cengirannya sambil jari-jarinya membentuk huruf V.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continute...

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

~PRINCE CHARMING dan PANGERAN KUDA PUTIH ~

Bag. B

Part 3

kalian pasti bertanya tentang kencanku dengan Chanyeol kan? Si pangeran kuda putih itu hanya mengajaku makan bersama dikedai ramen. Jika dilihat sepintas tak ada yang sepesial.

Hanya saja...

KYAAAA~

Jika mengingatnya itu selalu membuat aku ingin menarik-narik dan menciuminya sampai puas. Jangan bilang aku mesum, ini hanya bentuk hiperbolis dari kesenanganku semata.

Oh astaga.. aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa berkencan dengan pangeranku, rasanya sudah seperti mimpi. Cepat cubit aku jika ini benar mimpi.

"AW!".

Kenapa aku merasakan sakit. Kenapa kalian benar-benar mencubitku? Aku kan hanya bercanda soal mencubit, tidak perlu seserius itu. AISH..

"yak byun baekhyun. Bangun pemalas".

Oh tunggu suara siapa itu? kenapa jelek sekali? Apa dia tidak tau bagaiman cara membangunkan tuan putri? Tidak sopan sekali.

"cepat bangun atau eomma akan menendang bokongmu lagi!".

Ancaman itu seperti sudah sering terdengar dalam telingaku. Tunggu..

 _Satu.._

 _Dua.._

 _Tiga.._

EOMMA!

Itu suara ibuku tercinta.

Oke jadi sepertinya kita harus kembali kedalam cerita dan aku harus segera bangun atau semua eyeliner kesayanganku akan berakhir mengenaskan didalam tong sampah.. oh itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karna aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Jadi ayo kembali kedalam cerita..

.

.

.

...by: Ayu Fatma Diana ...

Tittle : CERITA CINTA BAEKHYUN (C.C.B)

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Kris

Other cast : Kim Jong in, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Luhan, Byun Baekbeom, Byun Jihoon (ayah), Byun Nara (ibu), Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun, and other.

Genre : Romance and Humor

Rating : T

Warning : GS, OOC, Typo, Bahasa campur sari(?), alur tidak berjalan baik, dan beberapa kesalahan penulisan lainnya yang mohon dimaklumi. :D

Disclaimer : Cast milik TUHAN, ORANGTUA dan AGENCY mereka. Disini saya Cuma meminjamnya sebagai tokoh yang akan membuat ceritanya jauh lebih menarik hehehe.. jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita atau apalah itu mohon maaf mungkin ini hanya bentuk ketidak sengajaan belaka. Tapi semoga saja tidak soalnya cerita ini sunngguh hasil dari otak saya tanpa berniat menjiplak apalagi memplagiati cerita orang lain.

.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA...

.

.

.

Jika kemarin adalah hari keberuntungan baekhyun, maka hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Kenapa? Karna pagi-pagi dia harus kembali mendapatkan omelan dari ibunya yang bahkan panjangnya melebihi gerbong kereta express, dan nyaringnya melebihi suara toa saat upacara bendera, jangan lupa plus bonus tendang dibokongnya yang seksi.

Baekhyun terus menghembuskan nafasnya mengingat itu, terlebih kejahilan baekbeom kembali dilakukan pagi tadi. Ia harus berputar-putar berkali-kali demi mencari sepatu yang disembunyikan baekbeom. Terlebih kakanya itu sengaja menukar susu strawberrynya dengan susu vanila milik si kakak menyebalkan itu. dan itu berakhir dengan dimarahinnya mereka berdua oleh sang ibu karna mendebatkan susu.

Jangan lupa soal sang ayah yang sudah berangkat lebih pagi, jadi tidak ada uang jajan tambahan. Rasanya baekhyun ingin mencakar-cakar muka kakaknya yang sok ganteng, atau menenggelamkan tubuh kakanya itu kedalam sungai han agar sekalian tak muncul-muncul lagi dan mengganggu hidupnya.

Oke baekhyun benar-benar dalam mood buruk sekarang, sampai sejak tadi ia terus memanyunkan bibirnya.

"jadi kenapa kamu cemberut begitu dari tadi?".

Oh sepertinya baekhyun melupakan seseorang yang sekarang berjalan disampingnya. Membuat orang itu terus menatap heran baekhyun sampai kemudian menyuarakan pertanyaannya karna sudah tak tahan melihat baekhyun yang mengacuhkannya.

"aku kesal dengan beom oppa. Rasanya aku pengen menendangnya sampe ke antariksa, atau menenggelamkannya dilautan es kutub utara. ARGHHH BAEKBEOM SIALAN!". Baekhyun berteriak penuh kekesalan diakhirnya, membuat chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"jadi kamu kesal sama beom hyung tapi imbasnya mengabaikanku?".

Pertanyaan chanyeol itu berhasil membuat baekhyun sadar sesuatu. DIA TIDAK MUNGKIN MENGABAIKAN PANGERAN KUDA PUTIHNYA. Tidak.

Baekhyun segera menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menarik chanyeol juga agar berehenti, entah kenapa perasaan bersalah bersarang dalam hatinya. ia merasa sangat tidak enak pada chanyeol yang menjadi imbas kekesalannya.

"maafkan aku yeol, aku Cuma kesal dan moodku buruk gara-gara beom oppa. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu atau mengimbaskan semua kekesalanku kepadamu aku hanya..". ucapan baekhyun berhenti saat jari telunjuk chanyeol menekan bibirnya, memerintahnya agar berhenti mengucapkan kata-katanya yang mungkin akan berakhir panjang.

"tidak apa, tapi jangan mengabaikanku saja. sudahlah ayo kita sudah hampir telat sekarang". Dengan tanpa persetujuan baekhyun pemuda itu sudah menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya berlari-lari. Baekhyun awalnya terkejut karna sentuhan tiba-tiba itu, namun kembali ia bisa menetralisir semuanya dengan senyum yang mengambang dibibirnya.

Tidak ada salahnya lari-larian dipagi hari dengan chanyeol. setidakhnya bisa terus berpegangan tangan dengan chanyeol. dan ini sangat menyenangkan. seperti itulah kiranya apa yang ada didalam otak baekhyun.

.

.

.

"jadi apa yang dilakukan beom hyung sampai membuat putri baekki terus cemberut hum?" tanya chanyeol saat mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Didalam bis itu tak banyak orang, karna beberapa yang ada hanya anak sekolah seperti dirinya dan baekhyun, atau para orang dewasa yang akan pergi bekerja.

"dia menyembunyikan sepatuku, dan mengambil susu strawberryku".

Mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya kesal selalu mampu memperburuk mood baekhyun. Buktinya sekarang ia kembali merengut dengan tanganya yang terlipat didada.

Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu itu. jemarinya tergerak untuk mengusak rambut baekhyun, membuat si pemilik mendelik kearahnya dengan tatapan yang ditajamakan namun tak terlihat menyeramkan. Lebih seperti pertanda protes yang lucu bagi chanyeol.

"yeol rambutku jadi berantkan tau!". baekhyun kesal dengan dirinya yang kembali merapikan rambutnya dengan jari-jari.

"habis kamu lucu sih. Udah jangan cemberut aja, jelek tau kaya bebek".

"ish kamu sama aja kaya beom oppa, bilang aku kaya bebek. Kalo aku bebek kamu apa?".

"pangeran kuda putih mungkin".

Ucapan chanyeol itu membuat baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Benar, pangeran kuda putih byun baekhyun lebih tepatnya. Baekhyun berucap dalam hati dengan senyum mengambang dibibirnya.

"nah gitu senyum, kan kelihatan lebih manis".

Ucapan chanyeol itu berhasil membuat semburat kemerahan menyebar dipipi putihnya. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat pujian yang terdengar manis itu.

Tiba disekolah baekhyun tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Terlebih setelah turun dari bis chanyeol terus memegang tangannya sampai mereka berpisah dibelokan karna kelas mereka berbeda.

Senyum manis baekhyun yang terus mengambang membuat kedua temannya dan jongdae –teman barunya- memandangnya bingung. Dahi mereka mengerut karna setibanya dikelas baekhyun terus tersenyum dan seolah mengabaikan mereka.

"baek, apa hari ini kau mendapat keajaiban lagi? apa uang jajanmu bertambah? Atau beom oppa tidak lagi mengganggumu? ah Atau byun ahjuma berubah jadi kalem?". pertanyaan-pertanyaan beruntun dari kyungsoo hanya dibalas gelengan baekhyun dengan tanpa memudarkan senyumannya.

Hal itu terang membuat kyungsoo semakin bingung. Alis tebalnya bertaut, dengan matanya yang menatap baekhyun dengan menyelidik. Ada apa gerangan dengan sahabatnya ini?.

"jadi kenapa dengan cinderella byun? Apa dia baru saja dijemput prince charmingnya? Atau pangeran kuda putihnya sudah menciumnya?". Pertanyaan terakhir jongin langsung dipelototi kyungsoo dengan matanya yang semakin bulat dan menyeramkan jika melotot seperti itu.

Kontan jongin segera menggeserkan tubuhnya dengan menukar tempat dengan jongdae, agar menjauhi pelototan tajam kyungsoo.

"cinderella byun? Prince charming? Pangeran kuda putih? Apa maksudnya?". Jongdae yang seperti tak tau apa-apa terlihat sangat bingung dengan beberapa kata yang menurutnya itu aneh. Apa ini negri dongeng? Pertanyaan itu bersarang dalam benaknya, seolah berusaha sendiri mencari jawaban.

"iya, itu semua khayalan seorang byun baekhyun. Dia ini gadis pemim- YAK! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU!". Jongin langsung mengelus kepalanya karna mendapatkan hadia jitakan dari si objek pembicaraan yang sepertinya sudah sadar dan kembali kedunia.

"diam kau hitam! Aku tidak ingin mood bagusku hari ini hilang gara-gara kau!". Baekhyun terlihat membuka bukunya dengan acuh akan tatapan tajam jongin yang mengarah kedirinya.

"kembali ke bangku kalian masing-masing". Itu suara guru jang yang memasuki kelas. Raut wajah wanita setengah baya itu telrihat tidak bersahabat, seperti sedang dalam mood paling buruk dalam dirinya.

Jongdae segera menarik jongin yang masih dalam mode kesalnya untuk kembali kebangku mereka yang berada dipaling belakang dan pojok.

"jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya kyungsoo dengan suara pelan.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah teman seperjuangannya itu. sebuah senyuman misterius ia ukir dibibir tipisnya. Membuat kyungsoo mengernyit heran.

"nanti aku ceritakan setelah pelajaran selesai. Sekarang lebih baik belajar, lihat nyonya jang menatap garang kearahmu". Setelah mengucap baekhyun kembali pura-pura fokus ke bukunya.

Kyungsoo segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap kearah sang guru untuk memastikan apa yang diucapkan baekhyun itu benar atau hanya sekedar untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ternyata benar, guru wanita itu sedang menatapnya garang seolah siap memangsanya hidup-hidup.

"sekarang buka buku matematika kalian dan pelajari, saya beri kalian waktu sepuluh menit. Setelah itu kita adakan ulangan".

Ucapan tegas sang guru itu langsung dibalas semua siswa dengan seruan protes, bahkan ada yang dengan berani mengucap penentangan kepada sang guru dengan berakhir ditatapnya simurid dengan garang. Tak ada pilihan lain para murid harus menerima ulangan dadakan itu, begitu juga baekhyun yang bahkan belum belejar apapun sejak semalam.

Ah bagaimana ini? Baekhyun berucap dalam hatinya dengan mendramatisir.

.

.

.

"dasar guru jang sialan. Kenapa pula aku yang harus disuruh mengembalikan buku-buku sialan ini ke perpustakaan? Aku jadi tidak bisa makan dikantin bersama chanyeol kan? Ish ish.. kalo bisa pengen aku tendang dia sampai gurun sahara biar sekalian kelaparan disana.".

baekhyun terus meruntuk selama perjalanan, memaki-maki guru jang yang sudah membuatnya tidak bisa melewatkan makan siang bersama sang pangeran kuda putih.

wajahnya ditekuk semasam-masamnya, membuat beberapa siswa yang lewat menatapnya heran. Ada yang bertanya padanya tetapi baekhyun abaikan. entah ia merasa tidak kenal kepada siswa itu atau dia memang tidak perduli karna moodnya tengah buruk.

Didalam perpustakaan dia kembali meruntuk karena tidak juga menemukan rak buku-buku matematika yang dipegangnya. Sudah memutar-mutarpun baekhyun tidak menemukannya, entah dia tidak fokus atau memang tidak ada buku yang sejenis dengan buku matematika pinjaman guru jang, entahlah hanya tuhan yang tahu.

"rak buku itu disimpan disini, buku yang lainnya memang tidak ada karena memang sedang dipinjam semua. Kamu bisa taruh buku ini disini" ucapan seorang pria itu menghentikan acara pandang -mengitari rak buku- baekhyun.

Objek pandanganya berubah kepada seorang pemuda tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu bahkan lebih putih sepertinya. Baekhyun mengenal dia, sehingga matanya membola saat mengetahui jika itu Oh sehun, orang yang sempat dulu disukainya. Dan mantan prince charmingnya.

"s-sehun?".

Pemuda itu menatap baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"kamu bisa taruh disini. Karena ini tempatnya, setelah itu kamu bisa langsung pergi dengan tak membuat gaduh perpustakaan dengan omelan-omelanmu yang seperti ibu-ibu itu" ucapan sehun yang datar namun menusuk itu membuat raut wajah baekhyun seketika berubah.

Gadis penggila eyeliner itu segera meletakan bukunya dengan kesal. Setelah itu tanpa kata meninggalkan sehun yang masih betah disana dengan wajah datarnya seperti tembok.

"aish sehun sialan. Kenapa pula aku harus bertemu dengannya disaat seperti ini. Eh tunggu, tetapi dia kan memang penjaga perpustakaan. Harusnya aku ingat itu. Akhh kenapa sih dia semakin tampan saja? ah tidak.. tidak.. chanyeol lebih tampan dan kris sunbae lebih mempesona. Iya.. iya sehun itu tak ada apa-apanya".

Baekhyun terus mengoceh sendiri dalam perjalanan sambil kepalanya kadang menggeleng-geleng lalu sedetik berikutnya mengangguk-angguk, lalu menggeleng lagi dan begitu seterusnya sampai membuat semua mata menatapnya aneh.

"apa sekarang kamu sedang melakukan latihan drama?".

Suara itu membuat baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu berbalik dan langsung membelakan matanya, terkejut dengan pemandangan didepannya. Si prince charming impiannya berdiri kurang dari dua meter didepannya. Sungguh diluar dugaan.

Otak baekhyun seketika blank, dia terus menatap kris dengan wajah melongonya dan itu membuat kris terkikik geli melihatnya.

Pemuda tinggi itu langsung mendekatkan dirinya semakin dekat dengan baekhyun, dan jarak mereka semakin dekat, kurang dari satu meter. Mungkin.

"jangan terlalu menganggumi ketampananku itu bisa membuatmu overdosis".

Ucapan narsis kris itu seketika membuat baekhyun sadar dan mengerjapkan matanya. Sentuhan kris pada rambutnya membuat dirinya terperanjat dan merasakan rona merah dipipinya.

"aigo manis sekali" puji kris dengan tangannya mencubit kedua pipi baekhyun. Terlihat sangat gemas.

Baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya, ia terlihat sangat malu didepan seorang yang dikaguminya.

"mau kemana hum?".

Baekhyun mendongak bermaksud akan menjawab pertanyaan kris, karena kata ibunya tidak sopan jika kita berbicara kepada orang tetapi tidak menatap wajahnya. Tapi sepertinya ia salah, melihat wajah kris membuatnya menjadi gugup, apa ibunya itu membohonginya tentang tidak sopan itu? bagaimana ia bsia bicara jika menatap saja membuat lidahnya kelu.

"a-nu sunbae a-ku..". baekhyun rasanya ingin terjun kesungai han sekarang. Karena dirinya sama sekali tak bisa mengcuap apapun sekarang, terlebih dengan tatapan kris itu yang seolah bingung dengan gelagatnya.

"tidak usah gugup begitu, bersikaplah biasa saja adik kecil". Kris mengusak rambut baekhyun. Dengan gadis itu yang tingginya hanya sebatas dadanya membuat baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang adik kecil bagi kris.

Pipi baekhyun semakin memerah atas tindakan manis kris, rasanya dirinya sudah sangat sulit menghirup udara karena saking gugupnya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang?.

"mau kekantin? Kebetulan aku lapar dan teman-teman ku sudah duluan kesana. Daripada kau sendiri dan marah-marah tidak jelas, lebih baik ayo temenin aku kekantin, mau kan?".

Pertnyaan kris itu langsung diangguki baekhyun dengan malu-malu.

"kalau begitu ayo".

Kris yang tiba-tiba memeluk bahunya itu membuat tubuh baekhyun seolah tersengat listrik. Ia gugup dan tubuhnya tegang, oh jangan lupa semburat merah dipipinya itu membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu.

.

.

.

"baek kenapa saat istirahat kamu bisa bersama kris sunbae?" tanya kyungsoo saat dirinya dan baekhyun sedang berada diloker untuk menyimpan buku-buku pelajaran yang berguna untuk besok. Kelas mereka sudah berakhir sepuluh menit lalu, dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Diloker siswa untuk menyimpan buku pelajaran atau sekedar mengecek apa bukunya ada yang hilang atau tidak.

"kebetulan saja aku bertemu dengannya saat keluar dari perpus, dan yah aku diajaknya untuk makan dikantin".

Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan senyum mengembang.

"bagaimana bisa?".

"aku tidak tahu, ini sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Aigo baby kyung aku ini benar-benar beruntung ya? sudah terlahir cantik dan imut, dan sekarang aku punya dua makhluk tampan yang mengelilingiku. Aku yakin semua gadis diluar sana pasti iri padaku".

Kyungsoo yang mendengar penuturan baekhyun yang kelewat percaya diri itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

Setelah mengunci lokernya, gadis bermata bulat itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dengan euforianya yang berlebihan.

"yak baby kyung jangan tinggalkan aku". Baekhyun berlari mengejar kyungsoo yang sudah jauh, tapi entah nasib sial menimpanya atau apa? Kakinya tiba-tiba tersandung dan tubuhnya oleng hendak terjatuh.

Brukk.. benar-benar sial. Sekarang baekhyun sudah terjatuh dilantai dengan tengkurep tak elitnya. Beberapa siswa terlihat cekikikan, dan beebrapa lagi menahan tawannya saat melihat adegan lucu secara langsung didepan mata mereka. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan tertawa terbahak-bahak karna saking gelinya.

Baekhyun merasa malu sungguh malu, rasanya ia ingin mengubur dirinya didalam tanah agar tak ada lagi yang menertawakannya.

"kamu tidak apa-apa?".

Itu suara chanyeol. baekhyun segera mendongak dan menatap seseorang yang kini berjongkok didepannya. Park chanyeol, pangeran kuda putihnya datang tepat waktu.

"sini aku bantu". Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dengan dijabat baekhyun cepat.

Lelaki itu menarik baekhyun agar berdiri, dilihatnya seluruh tubuh baekhyun. Diamati agar tidak ada sesuatu luka atau goresan apapun pada dirinya. Tapi sepertinya tak sesuai harapan chanyeol, gadis mungil itu terluka dibagian lututnya.

"lututmu sedikit berdarah, apa sakit?".

Seharusnya chanyeol tidak perlu bertanya, sudah pasti itu sakit karna goresan yang menimbulkan darah akan menyisakan rasa nyeri pada objek yang terluka. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil meringis menahan rasa nyerinya.

"bagaimana kalau pulang kali ini aku gendong kamu sampe rumah?".

Pertanyaan chanyeol itu langsung mengejutkan baekhyun. Gadis itu menatap chanyeol seolah tak percaya apa yang didengarnya, ini benar-benar tak disangkanya dan membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Ia gugup sekarang, hanya dengan ucapan chanyeol saja.

"tidak usah yeol, aku masih bisa berjalan. Ini hanya luka kecil".

Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menetralisir rasa gugup dalam dirinya agar berbicara senormal mungkin. Tapi rasanya sangat sulit, tapi beruntung ia tidak gugup seperti saat bertemu kris. Mungkin karena dengan chanyeol sudah biasa.

"tidak apa, ayo naik kepunggungku".

Entah sejak kapan chanyeol sudah berjongkok didepannya, seolah memerintah baekhyun agar cepat naik kepunggungnya. Hal itu sontak membuat beberapa siswi memekik heboh dengan tidakan chanyeol yang menurut mereka romantis itu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, perang hati dan fikirannya membuatnya merasa sangat gugup. Disatu sisi tentu ia ingin chanyeol menggendongnya tapi disisi lain ia merasa sangat malu. Apa kata murid-murid lain nanti? Ah masa bodoh.. yang penting aku digendong chanyeol. dan akhirnya hati dan fikirannya dikalahkan oleh egonya yang lebih mendominasi.

Chanyeol yang mnggendong baekhyun dipunggungnya itu kontan menuai banyak perbincangan para siswa-siswi disekitar mereka. Beberapa diantara ada yang memekik heboh karena itu terlihat sangat romantis, beberapa terlihat berbisik-bisik seolah mencibir baekhyun. Dan mereka ini adalah para penganggum park chanyeol, dan beberapa lagi hanya memandang pasangan itu heran. Seolah menganggap chanyeol dan baekhyun terlalu berani mengumbar kemesraan didepan publik.

Sementara si objek terlihat acuh, chanyeol yang hanya fokus berjalan. Dan baekhyun dipunggungnya yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

Kyungsoo, jongin dan jongdae menatap mereka dengan mulut mengangah. Seolah pemandangan itu terasa sangat mengejutkan mereka.

Sementara luhan –sepupu baekhyun- yang kebetulan lewat terlihat mencibir atas tingkah baekhyun yang sok manja –menurutnya-. Sehun yang berada disampingnya hanya menatap datar pasangan yang sok mengumbar kemesraan dimuka publik itu.

.

.

.

"yeol..". 

Baekhyun memanggil saat dirinya masih digendong chanyeol. mereka sekarang tengah menuju rumah mereka setelah turun dari bis di halte depan. Jika ada yang bertanya apakah baekhyun tetap digendong chanyeol saat dalam bis. Jawabannya tentu tidak, baekhyun duduk didalam bis seperti normalnya, dan setelah turun barulah chanyeol kembali menggendongnya menuju rumah.

Alasannya adalah karna pemuda ini tak ingin baekhyun kesakitan. Padahal beberapa menit lalu luka baekhyun sudah dibalut plester olehnya. Entah kenapa lelaki itu terlihat over sekali.

"iya?".

"apa kamu tidak capek? Aku kan berat, kamu bisa turunin aku disini kok".

Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman atas tindakan chanyeol ini. Entah kenapa menurutnya ini terlalu berlebihan, baekhyun tentu tidak lumpuh. Dia masih bisa berjalan, tetapi chanyeol seolah menganggap baekhyun butuh bantuannya untuk berjalan.

"tidak apa, aku suka menggendongmu dipunggungku. Bukankah kita romantis?".

Pernyataan dan pertanyaan chanyeol itu berhasil membuat pipi baekhyun merona merah. Gadis itu terlihat malu dengan wajahnya yang dibenamkan diceruk leher chanyeol.

Si pemilik leher hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah baekhyun, meski ia tak bisa melihat langsung ekspresi lucu baekhyun yang malu-malu, ia masih bsia membayangkan jika gadis itu tengah merona merah karna ulahnya.

"cha~ sudah sampai tuan putri, mau diantar sampai kedalam rumah atau tidak?".

"turunkan aku saja disini, nanti eomma mikir yang macem-macem".

"kenapa? Aku antar sampai masuk saja ya?".

"jangan yeol, disini saja".

Akhirnya chanyeol Cuma menurut dan menurunkan baekhyun didepan gerbang rumahnya.

"yakin ngga ma digendong sampe dalam".

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Setelah itu senyumnya mengembang.

"baiklah, kalo gitu sana masuk" perintah chanyeol dengan gendikan dagunya.

Baekhyun merengut, tetapi dia tetap menuruti chanyeol dengan membuka gerbang rumahnya.

"kamu juga pulang sana" usiran baekhyun yang diketus-ketuskan itu membuat chanyeol tertawa renyah sambil mengusak surai halus baekhyun.

"rumahku tepat didepanmu tuan putri, nanti juga pasti masuk. Tapi sebelumnya pangeran mengunggu tuan putri masuk dulu".

Blush~

berhasil. Chanyeol memang benar-benar berhasil membuat rona dipipi baekhyun. Gadis itu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya.

"yeol jangan terus berkata manis, kau membuatku malu".

Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menahan detak jantungnya yang berpacu-pacu itu. rasanya seperti akan meledak, ini tidak biasa. Bahkan amat sangat berbeda.

"hahaha.. oke-oke, tapi masuklah. Aku akan terus menggodamu kalo kamu ngga mau masuk juga".

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan akhirnya melangkah masuk pelataran rumah dengan menutup gerbangnya. Langkah kakinya ia gerakan memasuki rumah.

Terlihat senyum terus mengambang dibibirnya, baekhyun benar-benar merasa hari-harinya akan selalu menyenangkan jika ada chanyeol. tak sia-sia dia menjadikan chanyeol sebagai 'PANGERAN KUDA PUTIH'. Seseorang yang akan selalu ada untukmu dan menemanimu, semoga saja chanyeol akan selalu bersamanya dan menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

Malam minggu selalu menjadi musuh baekhyun selama ini, kenapa? Karna dia jomblo. Hehehe.. malam ini baekhyun habiskan dengan main dengan ponsel pintarnya. Ber-chanting ria dengan kedua sahabat anehnya –kyungsoo dan jongin- yang senasib dengannya. Tapi bedanya kyungsoo tidak pernah membenci malam minggu, malah gadis itu sangat suka malam minggu. Kenapa? Karena ada acara kesayangannya yaitu acara masak dari chef favoritenya yang katanya ganteng imut-imut.

Kalau jong in, lelaki tan itu sibuk dengan ngapel kerumah gebetan barunya yang dari sekolah lain. Katanya anaknya cantik dan seksi, entahlah baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi tetap saja baekhyun akan selalu menganggap dirinya lebih cantik dari siapapun.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Baekhyun bisa mendnegar ketukan pintu dari luar. Kiranya siapa yang dengan sopan mengetuk pintunya? Biasanya ibu dan kakaknya selalu masuk saja tanpa permisi, tanpa mau tahu baekhyun sedang apa?.

"baek, diluar ada chanyeol. katanya mau ngajak kamu pergi".

Ternyata benar dugaannya, itu bukan suara ibu atau kakak lelakinya yang menyebalkan. Tapi itu suara ayahnya tercinta yang tampan dan baik hati.

Tunggu..

Baekhyun seperti salah mendengar dengan ucapan sang ayahnya tadi? Benarkah? Pertanyaan itu melontar dari kepalanya, membuat dirinya hanya terdiam dengan ponsel pintar yang masih digenggamnya.

"cepat keluar, kasihan chanyeol sedang diintrogasi eommamu tuh".

Setelah sadar dia segera beranjak dari kasurnya, menaruh asal ponsel pintarnya dan melesat menuju pintu.

"chanyeol appa? Bener chanyeol nunggu baekki?".

Ayahnya hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang kelewat biasa saja.

Baekhyun segera tersenyum dan memeluk ayahnya dnegan girang, dan berkali-kali menciumi pipi sang ayah. Membuat sang objek merasa aneh sekaligus merinding. Bagaimana tidak baekhyun tidak biasanya bersikap seperti ini, meskipun anaknya ini aneh. Tapi tidak biasanya dia akan menciuminya bertubi-tubi.

"bilang sama chanyeol appa, baekki ganti baju dulu. Ngga akan lama kok".

Setelah berucap cepat baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dnegan tutupan pintu yang cukup keras. Sang ayah yang masih dalam mode cengonya Cuma bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ajaib putrinya.

.

.

.

"dengar itu yeobo, dia bilang akan mengajak anak kita berkencan. Aigo aigo kau manis sekali chanyeolie" ucap nyonya byun penuh kegembiraan dengan tangannya mencubiti pipi chanyeol berkali-kali. Terlihat sangat gemas.

Sementara chanyeol terus memaksa senyumnya meski harus menahan rasa nyeri saat nyonya byun mencubit pipinya cukup keras. Setidaknya dia harus besikap ramah meski didalam hatinya menggerutu dan mengomeli nyonya byun yang seenaknya saja dengan pipinya yang menawan –menurut chanyeol-.

"nara, sudah jangan cubiti pipinya lagi, kasihan tuh udah merah kaya tomat. Lagipula chanyeol pasti kesakitan" ucap tuan byun yang merasa tingkah istrinya yang ajaib itu membuat chanyeol tidak nyaman.

"yeobo, kau ini tidak tau seberapa senangnya aku. Lagipula tidak apa kan? Chanyeol itu calon menantu kita jadi tidak apa aku mencubiti pipinya,bukan begitu chanyeol?".

Nyonya byun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan puppy yang meski tak seimut baekhyun, tetapi berhasil membuat chanyeol tak tega. Pemuda itu hanya mengagguk dengan senyum terpaksanya.

"tuh lihat yeobo chanyeol saja tidak keberatan".

Tuan byun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, sifat istrinya ini memang benar-benar ajaib dan seolah tak ingat umur. Sudahlah biarkan saja, fikir tuan byun sambil kembali fokus pada koran bacaannya.

"aigo menantu park, bolehkan eommanim memelukmu?".

Chanyeol hanya mengagguk samar, berharap keputusannya ini tidak salah dan merugikannya.

Namun sepertinya chanyeol harus menarik lagi keputusannya menyetujui permintaan nyonya byun karna sekarang tubuhnya seolah sesak oleh pelukan nyonya byun yang teramat erat seolah ingin meremukan tubuhnya.

"yak eomma mau membunuh chanyeol!". itu suara baekhyun yang cukup keras.

Dan bersyukurlah chanyeol karna bisa bernafas lega dari jeratan nyonya byun. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, merasa lega. Sepertinya dia harus berterimakasih kepada baekhyun karna datang tepat pada waktunya.

"kenapa baekki, eomma hanya ingin memeluk calon menantu".

Ucapan frontal nyonya byun membuat rona merah dipipi baekhyun dan chanyeol. entah kenapa chanyeol juga, tadi saat tak ada baekhyun nyonya byun berulang kali memanggilnya calon menantu biasa saja. tetapi saat ada baekhyun ia merasa malu.

"ish eomma bicara apa sih?". Baekhyun terlihat salah tingkah.

"eiyy benarkan? Kalian ini pacaran jadi chanyeol ini adalah calon menantu eomma dong".

"ah terserah eomma saja, ayo chanyeol".

Baekhyun segera menarik tangan chanyeol untuk berdiri dan pergi dari sana. Menjauhi suasana canggung yang dibuat sang ibu.

"eh kenapa cepat sekali, ngobrol dulu dong eomma kan juga masih ingin mengobrol bersama menantu eomma".

"ish eomma nanti aja ngobrolnya. Appa baekki pergi dulu ya". pamit baekhyun dengan chaneol yang membungkukan kepalanya kearah tuan byun dan nyonya byun sebelum dirinya ditarik baekhyun keluar.

"aigo manisnya anak muda jaman sekarang, jadi ingat masa kita dulu yeobo" gumam nyonya byun dengan senyumnya. Fikirannya melayang kemasa muda saat masa cintanya dimulai, dan itu selalu membuatnya bersemu merah seperti sekarang.

"eomma inget umur udah tua" celetukan baekbeom yang entah sejak kapan berada ditengah-tengah mereka langsung membuat nyonya byun menghentikan fantasinya dan langsung menatap sang anak dengan garang.

"kenapa sih kamu ngga pernah suka liat eomma seneng". Nyonya byun langsung memanyunkan bibirnya setelah tatapan garang tadi, hal itu sontak membuat baekbeom begidik. Menurutnya sang eomma saat merajuk itu terlihat jauh menyeramkan daripada saat dia marah.

"appa lihat. Eomma terlihat aneh saat seperti itu".

"YAK!".

Sang ibu langsung memukuli anaknya dnegan bantal membuat sang anak lelaki mengadu kesakitan.

"aw ampun eomma ampun. Appa tolong hentikan eomma ini sakit".

Sang ayah hanya memutar bola matanya malas, anak lelaki dan istrinya ini memang selalu berulah. Jadi ia abaikan saja.

"rasakan kamu anak nakal!".

"ampun eomaa!".

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continute..

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
